What Happened?
What happened last night? I had a feeling something very bad happened, but I can’t recall what happened. The last image I swear I saw before I faded into sleep was what seemed to be a shadowed figure outside out my window. After that strange occurrence, I woke up with a sharp pain in my neck and my chest. I looked at my alarm clock in confusion. It said that it was June 8th, when it clearly should have said June 7th. I didn’t fall asleep for a whole day, did I? I then realized that it was a weekday and I was going to be late for highschool. So I quickly packed everything I needed up for school and went on my way. As I tried to sneak out of my house, I accidentally came across my widowed mother. As I pathetically begged on my knees for forgiveness, I realized that my mother was too busy crying and weeping about something. I then put my hand on her back only to notice that she still wasn’t acknowledging me. In annoyance that I still had no response, I then left for school. I had to walk to school, but it wasn’t that big of a deal to me. When I eventually got to school, I realized that I clumsily forgot all of my schoolwork. I left it at my house. I was the usual student that constantly worked on his assigned projects without any support. But today, I noticed that I was a lot more different than usual. My best friends weren’t even at school today, so there was no use talking to anyone else. Hell, now that I recall, no one ever talked to me at all during the rest of the school day, not even the teachers. It felt like everyone was playing a dumb, sick joke on me. To be honest, I was a little irritated and disappointed by this. So, to solve my remedy of my irritation, I have an area I usually stay at to admire the nature and scenery, the location also calms me down and makes me very relaxed. I laid down, listening to the sounds of nature and wildlife doing their everyday routine. It was a very serene location that calms me down all the time. After napping for about an hour, I woke up and saw that there was a group of large, grey clouds out in the distance. The sky surrounding it was also as black as charcoal. Knowing that a storm was eventually going to come, I started making my way back home. When I go home on my usual path, I pass 3 major locations. I pass a Gas Station, a Funeral Home with a cemetery, and a Local Park. To be honest, I always found my spot more relaxing so I always just pass through the park. As I passed the funeral home, I noticed that my mother’s car was in the parking lot. In interest, I started walking around the cemetery and eventually saw my mother with several people at a tombstone. I wondered who died and why my mother never told me when I first saw her. I went through the path of people and noticed several other familiar faces. As I slowly paced forward to see who became deceased, I saw my local neighbours, family members, and I even saw my friends who were absent during school. All looking depressed and melancholy for the particular person’s passing. I slowly walked to the prepped, oakwood coffin, feeling now determined to find out what important figure departed from the world. I froze in disbelief when I realized who laid lifeless in the coffin. It was someone who I would never expect. Someone who couldn’t be dead… it was me. Or someone who looked remarkably like me at the least. Whatever possible joke or prank was currently happening, it didn’t like one bit of it. It got way too far in my opinion. I was shouting at everyone, telling them this game wasn’t funny but, they never acknowledging me. They kept feeling sympathy for my imposter body. But now I was thinking… was I really dead? I went back over to see the lifeless face of the body. The details on his face were astoningly authentic and resembled me very well. It had every possible detail. From the barely visible freckles on the tips of my nose, to a large, sewn up scar on my neck. The area was also exactly where I had the pain in my neck for the whole day. Could this really be me? Am I some kind of entity? I needed to find out. I ran over to a vase and threw it to the ground. The crowds reaction confirmed my suspicions. They were murmuring that it was just the wind. I 'was '''some kind of spirit. My mother then did something I never expected. She ran to her car, weeping a river of tears, and quickly drove off. I think I knew what my mother was going to do. She has now lost everything in her life. First was my father, and now… me. I think she was going to end her own life! I started sprinting back to my home, refusing the fact of her committing suicide. When I eventually got home, I noticed that my mother’s car was parked incorrectly. I frantically open my front door, trying to stop my mother in any way I could. I quickly glanced at the kitchen table and noticed a ripped newspaper article. I stopped where I was, to skim through the article. It said that I was murdered on June 6th, and said I was stabbed in the neck and the chest. This would explain why I had pains in those specific areas of my body. I then looked above me in horror, only to hear a sudden thud on the floor. She couldn’t have done what I think she did, could she? I ran up to my room and saw what happened. She did it. I saw her limp body on the floor. She stbabed herself through the heart with a knife. What a gruesome way to commit suicide. I saw on my bed that she made a generic, final note. The words were written in crimson red, which I assumed was her blood. The note said: ''“My son, being without you will be a living hell. That is why I chose this option. Without you, my life is worthless.” As I knelt by her, several police officers swarmed in. None of them noticing me kneeling in front of her. I lost everything in my life now. My father, my mother, and now, I am alone. I now wondered, will I ever meet my mother’s spirit? I guess it doesn’t matter now… because now all I am is a lone… lifeless… ghost. WRITTEN BY: Scarysamuel32 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck